


Not Alone

by thesoundofnat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remus didn’t instantly reply, Sirius knew that he’d made a mistake. He stood up, about to leave, when Remus grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>But Sirius snatched his hand away, shaking his head. “No, forget it. I was… I’ve wanted to tell you, but not like that. It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.”</p><p>Aka Sirius comes out to Remus before he is ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

When Sirius came out to Remus, it had been on accident. Well, he’d been the one to tell him, but he hadn’t meant to. Not yet. Not like this.

He was 16 and more confused than ever. Through his entire Hogwarts career kids had expected him to be some sort of womanizer. He didn’t get it. He’d never ever shown any signs of being attracted to women, so why he’d attained such label he couldn’t tell. All around him boys constantly talked about girls and vice versa. It had made him feel sick, to realize that he’d never be able to talk about girls the way James did. No one would look at him the same way if they found out.

So he kept it to himself. He watched his peers fall in and out of love and lust with the opposite sex. It made him sad that he would never experience that.

And then he fell in love with one of his best friends. Typical.

Remus had never shown any interest in anyone, and Sirius figured it was because of the whole werewolf thing. Still, he figured that he was straight, just like everyone else seemed to be. He couldn’t possibly love Sirius back, and it was tearing him apart.

Therefore, when Gryffindor threw a party to celebrate winning their latest Quidditch game and Sirius accidentally witnessed Remus snogging a girl in the year under them, he frankly didn’t know how to react. So he fled the scene.

And of course Remus saw that and followed.

He caught up with him rather quickly. The hallway was so still and dark that it didn’t feel as if a party was taking place just a bit away. It was too quiet and Sirius had to hold his breath for a few seconds to not let out the sob that was threatening to spill.

When Sirius slid down the wall to sit down on the ground, Remus did the same. No one spoke at first.

“Are you okay?” Remus eventually asked, his voice almost eerie in the silence.

Sirius shrugged. “Not really.”

“What’s wrong?”

Sirius ran a hand over his face, mostly to hide the fact that all he wanted to do was cry. “I just feel so...broken.”

Remus moved closer, their shoulders touching. “Why is that?”

Sirius turned to look at him, though he avoided his eyes. “What you just did. With that girl. I can never have that.”

Remus opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, seemingly not understanding what he meant. “Why do you think that?”

Sirius averted his gaze, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling instead. “Because I’m gay.”

When Remus didn’t instantly reply, Sirius knew that he’d made a mistake. He stood up, about to leave, when Remus grabbed his wrist.

“Wait.”

But Sirius snatched his hand away, shaking his head. “No, forget it. I was… I’ve wanted to tell you, but not like that. It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.”

Remus looked almost desperate. “Sirius, it’s okay. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“But it does to me.” Sirius hadn’t meant to raise his voice. “Can’t you see it’s killing me?” He turned his back on him, but didn’t walk away. “I can never have what everyone else has.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Because the person I love can never love me back. And besides, it’s not natural.”

“It is.” Remus had sounded so stern that Sirius turned back to look at him again. “Being gay is just as natural as being straight. So...so is being bi.”

“Bi?”

“Bi.” Remus nodded. “Which is what I am.”

Sirius stared at him, stunned. Remus became visibly nervous under his gaze.

“You’re...bi?”

“Yes.”

“I...wow. All this time I thought I was alone.”

“You’re not.”

And for the first time in ages, he felt like he wasn’t.

“That girl-” Sirius started only to be interrupted.

“She pulled me in. I’ve never seen her before.”

“Do you want to get to know her?”

“Someone else has caught my eye, actually.”

“Oh?”

“Uh huh.”

“He or she is lucky.”

“He is.”

Remus took a step closer, and when Sirius saw that glint in his eyes he didn’t feel weird about leaning in. And when Remus met him halfway Sirius finally got his own love story. Watch out Hogwarts! A new power couple had been born.


End file.
